Singing Isn't Really My Thing
by CopyCat2002
Summary: The Team is bored and are open to any suggestions for what to do with their time. Bart Allen steps up to the challenge, fully prepared, and they begin to regret their decision to let him decide. His big idea? Karaoke. Hilarity ensues. All main pairings plus bluepulse and hints at some others ;)


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Young Justice characters or the song**

 _Italics: Singing_

"Singing?" a certain fish-headed hero asked incredulously, "That's your bright idea?"

"Yeah, it'll be so crash! We didn't have karaoke in the future…" bet you can guess who said that.

"You seem to not have had many things in the future, Bart," said Robin, ever the party-pooper.

Bart pouted and gave both of them the famous speedster puppy eyes. _Damn Wally for ever teaching him that,_ thought Robin. Unfortunately for Bart, Robin held like concrete. After all, he was used to Nightwing so Bart was nothing. L'gann, of course it was him, cracked under the pressure.

"Ugh, fine! Whatever," he snapped.

"Crash!" exclaimed Bart, "We can invite all of young justiceandmaybeeventhejusticeleguethisisgonnabesocrash—"

Before Bart was even finished his own sentence, he was gone in a flash. Pun absolutely intended. Robin turned slowly to L'gann with a horrified and slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What the heck did you just do?" asked Robin with incredulity.

"I don't know…" responded L'gann, dread curling up at the pit of his stomach.

* **LINE BREAK***

Before anyone could say "Impulse" the cafeteria in the watch tower was filled with both league and young justice members, even the runaways plus Arsenal were here. There was a loud screeching noise and everyone winced, then turned towards the source of the noise. Bart was standing at the front of the room, a microphone in his hand, speakers and a karaoke machine at his feet, and a large manic grin on his face.

"I guess you guys are wondering why I've brought you here," he stated dramatically with large hand gestures, "Well you're here to sing karaoke!"

He looked expectantly at his crowd as if he expected applause. Everyone just looked at each other uneasily.

"Sorry, but singing isn't really my thing," said Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow.

"Reeeaally?" Bart said with a grin, "Well I guess you can go first. You know, to get it over with."

Roy paled, "Uh, no! That's not what I—"

"Wooh! Go Roy!" shouted Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, pushing him forward onto the space where Bart was standing. Roy looked very grumpy, as per usual, while Bart looked extremely excited.

"Ugh, fine," Roy sighed, "what songs do I have to choose from?"

"Who ever said you get to choose the song? I have a specific song for everyone!" exclaimed Bart. Everyone shared uncomfortable glances again, but sat still so that they could watch Roy make a fool of himself.

"You have got to be f—" he could practically feel Black Canary's glare, "freaking kidding me."

"Nope! Here's your song," Bart leaned over, went on his tippy-toes, and whispered it in his ear. Roy's eyes widened to the width of tennis balls.

"I don't even know the lyrics!" he tried to come up with an excuse, but Bart gestured to a large screen at the back of the room where the lyrics were projected. He quickly handed the microphone over to Roy and hit play on the machine. Suddenly, very familiar music came through the speaker.

"Oh my god," said Wally, aka The Flash, in disbelief, "Bart didn't actually chose that song did he?"

"Yes, yes he did," Nightwing brightly responded.

"He is so dead after this."

Roy was so embarrassed that he almost didn't come in on time. His face was as red as his Red Arrow costume.

 _I was walkin' through the city streets_

 _And a man walks up to me and hands me the last energy drink_

 _"_ _Run faster, jump higher!"_

 _Man, I'm not gonna let you poison me_

Roy stood stock still, looking at the ground intensely as he muttered the words to the song. Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, looked like he was going to pee his pants from laughter already and Roy had only sung the first verse.

 _I threw it on the ground_

 _You must think I'm a joke_

 _I an't gonna be part of your system_

 _Man! Pump that garbage into another man's veins_

 _I go to my favorite hot dog stand_

 _And the dude says, "You come here all the time! Here's one for free."_

 _I said, "Man! What do I look like? A charity case?"_

Dick snorted, but then covered it up with a cough into his hand.

 _I took it and threw it on the ground!_

 _I don't need your handouts!_

 _I'm an adult!_

"Maybe chronologically and biologically, but definitely not mentally!" Wally whisper shouted into Dick's ear which cause him to lose his composure.

He continued to sing the rest of the song while everyone laughed at his expense. His face got a lot redder near the end, but for the most part stayed at the same intensity in colour throughout the entire song. The whole room, except Batman, joined in with the last two lines as Roy finished off the song.

 _You can't trust the system_

 _Man!_

All the heroes exploded into applause and a few whistles could be heard among the crowd. Roy stomped off the stage muttering to himself angrily and plopped himself down right next to Dick and Wally, too embarrassed and angry to tell Bart off.

Bart sped-skipped back onto the stage and addressed his audience, "Amazing job, Roy! Now, who's next?"

Everyone stayed completely silent, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the former sidekick.

"No volunteers? I guess I'll have to chose someone…" he smirked evilly.

"I'll go," a voice cut him off. None other than Conner Kent, aka Superboy, had been the one to volunteer.

Bart smiled widely and congratulated him, "Way to crash the mode, Supes! I have the perfect song for you…"

 **AN: Constructive criticism is appreciated! The is only my second fanfic so no flames or hate please. If you're a fan of The CW's The Flash then go read my other fanfic which I really need feedback for to see if I should continue it!**


End file.
